Curse of the dragon
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Sometimes when searching for the perfect gift for the one you love you need to be careful in what you choose. A simple mistake can cause you to lose the one that you love. And one thing you must remember more than anything is that you never ever mess with dragons because their revenge is no small thing. Rated T for safety. Warning: yaoi, name spoilers and Some violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Mama…

AN:

Just a little information about the origins of this story….. If not interested in where this story came from you can move on but I am placing this here because I have to.

This is a death note version of the animation Reversal of the Heart - Carolyn Chrisman Senior Thesis 2011 that is on youtube.

Yes it's the same general idea however I made sure to make changes to things more than just the fact that this will be with death note characters but either way the original main idea doesn't belong to me.

If you are reading this then you know that there is name spoilers. Turn back now if you missed the summary warning and don't want name spoilers.

The characters will be using their real names in this story though it should be easy to figure out who is who if you do not know their real names.

Hope you enjoy.

Mello.

"Oh man I really want to impress him but I'm not sure how." A red head sighs to his friends.

"There is one thing you can do." One of his friends tell him.

The red head perks up. "What?" He asks.

"Well since you are a part of the royal guards thanks to your father." His friend says. "You see there are these priceless jewels that dragons carry. They are born with it and it is located on the front of the chest below the neck so if you are facing one you will see it. If you find one, kill it and take it's jewel you can make a great present." He offers his idea.

"That just might work." The red head nods. "I'll look into that. Thanks."

His friend punches the red heads shoulder. "No problem buddy."

…

A very beautiful dark grey almost black mother dragon steps out of the cave as it is sunset now. She turns to look with her deep purple eyes, with her jewel matching her eye color as it does with every dragon, to her young one that looks like her as the young one comes out of the cave.

The child dragon looks up to it's mother grinning happily. It's eyes and jewel are a cyan color.

The mother lets out an affectionate growl as she lowers her head to nudge her young one back to the cave.

The child dragon makes a happy slightly high pitched sound then turns hopping quickly back to the cave then looks to it's mother.

The mother nods content only to turn and spreads her wings taking to the sky heading out to find food.

The child dragon turns noticing a grasshopper.

Child's dragon's P.O.V.

Ohh what's that?

I move to crouch ready to pounce on it once I am facing it. "Ha! I am the greatest dragon ever! I am Elia!" I growl at it. "Now you will be mine!" I pounce on it but when I lift my paw to look I blink in confusion since I don't see it.

That's when a shadow falls over me….. But it isn't in the shape of mother…..

I turn feeling very scared as I see a strange creature on two legs with some shiny stuff on it's body. "Mama….." I whine.

The creature pulls out a long shiny thing making me more scared.

"MAMA!" I whine louder.

No one's P.O.V.

The mother dragon turns hearing it's baby's cry and begins to hurry back hoping it isn't too late.

…

The man in knight armor raises the sword then swings striking the baby dragon slicing it's neck causing blood splatter mostly behind it.

The child dragon falls to it's side with it's eyes closed…. Dead.

The man carves out the jewel and looks at it with a nod of content. He turns putting his sword away with the jewel being put safely in his pocket and leaves down the cliff to where his horse is. He gets on then he gets moving heading back to the city.

Mother dragon's P.O.V.

I arrive to the cave and I hurry inside only to freeze as fear and horror rise up in me when I see my child laying there dead with it's precious jewel gone. I go hesitantly to it and nose it gently. "Elia?" I whine.

No answer and her body is cold.

I feel my heart break at this and I growl in anger with sadness mixed in. "Whoever did this will pay dearly!" I snarl and I pick up Elia flying to her favorite forest to burry her.

Once done I fly heading to where the great dragon council is which is spiral mountain.

There is a crystal I can use to find out who did this and make them pay.

I fly for a little bit then I can see spiral mountain up ahead. I keep going only to fly up to the top where the entrance inside of the mountain. I swoop down inside of the mountain only to land on the path to the light blue crystal.

The great dragon council all watch me as they are still in the shadows with just their eyes and jewels glowing and their numbers are like a crowd all watching me.

I look to the crystal determined only to stop in front of it. "I am Lauran!" I announce.

"What brings you to the crystal?" One of the dragons in the dragon council asks since they are highly important as they are like leaders to us dragons working together to do so but they are also guardians of the crystal.

The crystal is the most powerful thing us dragons can use since though our jewels do pack only some magic but it is very limited mostly used for emergencies.

I keep my head high. "My daughter has been killed in cold blood!" I announce. "I am here to find out who did it and make them pay for killing my only daughter I will ever have!" I tell them and it is true since my mate who I still love more than anything left while I was pregnant but never came back.

He wouldn't abandon me so I know he was captured or killed though by now he definitely was killed as he would have fought to try to get back to me.

The dragon council mummers to themselves then turns back to me.

"The crystal may be used."

I bow my head. "Thank you for your understanding." I say then I raise a paw placing it on the crystal.

Once it is showing an image I remove my paw.

There I see a human in armor on a horse heading somewhere.

The crystal shows me that my baby's jewel is in the humans pocket.

I will see where he will be taking it since unless the human's wearing it I cannot use the crystal to tap into it's power to curse this person.

No one's P.O.V.

The red head arrives to the city and hurries to the castle. He gets off his horse letting the horse be taken by the servants. He heads inside to his room since he grew up in the castle being one of the highest ranking knights with his father so he must always be there at any moment's notice.

Just staying in the castle is an easy way to go about it.

He heads to the connected bathroom taking out the jewel he got only to begin washing it in the sink.

Once it's cleaned he goes back to his room and gets to work making the final touches.

He finishes and holds it up only to smile. "It's perfect!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Revenge.

A white haired boy is in the throne room when the doors open.

The red head comes into the room walking up to the thrones only to bow respectively. "Nate son of the duke and duchess I have come to offer something that hopefully will please you." He takes the item out of his pocket then holds it up to Nate.

It is a lovely cyan brooch.

Nate smiles. "It is very nice." He says and the red head hands it to him. "Thank you so much Mail."

Mail grins seeing that Nate loves it. "I'm so happy you like it."

Nate moves closer to Mail only to give him a gentle kiss to his cheek.

Mail blushes red at this.

Nate smiles more at this.

Later…

Nate is in his room and he looks in the mirror only to put the brooch on wear a tie would go on his shirt since it isn't a small jewel as well as that he likes it there.

It looks really good on him.

Little did he know the mother dragon Lauran is going to use him to get revenge on the red head named Mail because if she can't get revenge on Mail directly then he shall lose the one he loves.

When this curse is cast the jewel on the brooch glows softly then Nate gasps taking a few steps back as the transformation begins.

His clothes rip and fall to the ground in pieces as he is transformed into a white dragon.

Once this is done he collapses to the ground accidently knocking over a candle making the rug catch fire.

All that's left of what he was wearing is the brooch that is sitting where it usually is on dragons.

Nate blinks and raises his head looking to the mirror only for his eyes to widen as he sees the dragon he has become staring back at him. He looks down at his hands that are now dragon paws after he gets up.

Mail opens the door only to gasp in surprise and horror as he finds a dragon standing in the room with a few flames on the rug and a pieces of Nate's torn clothes.

Nate looks away as if Mail wasn't supposed to see him like this.

Mail's hands clench into fists. "You have either hurt my dear Nate, taken him or eaten him. And I will have my revenge you beast!" He grabs his sword he still had since he was just too lazy to take it off before coming to the room.

Nate turns to Mail in surprise at this and he opens his mouth trying to talk to Mail but there is only dragon growls and sounds coming from him.

Mail begins to advance making Nate realize that Mail can't understand him.

Nate braces himself then moves back when Mail swings his sword at him. He moves back again but not being used to his body he trips over the slightly burning rug knocking him back against the wall hard enough for it make a hole.

As the hole is made part of Nate's body flops out of it and a two guards turn to find out what that noise was.

Nate raises his head quickly to look at Mail in horror as Mail raises his sword again. He feels like crying only to get up, spread his wings and clumsily fly out of the room flying off away from his home.

Mail lowers his sword with a hiss of anger and frustration. "You'll see dragon." He says. "This is far from over. Don't you dare think you've won! I have a lot at my disposal."

Nate continues to clumsily fly away only to find himself over a farm field so he tries to land slightly crashing into the ground. He groans at this with his eyes shut to brace for impact. He opens his eyes and sees a few frightened but curious sheep with one goat in the mix watching him. He sighs and looks away sadly.

The sheep begin grazing seeing that this dragon isn't going to hurt them.

Nate closes his eyes and manages to get some rest.

Morning rolls around and the sunbeams hitting Nate's eyes make him awaken.

He blinks sleepily and raises his head finding the sun is quite a bit risen. He gets up only to feel a nudge on his butt area making him turn to see what did that.

The goat looks up at him then nudges him again obviously telling him he should go.

Nate turns away and begins walking away as the goat watches.

"Good riddance." The goat says to himself watching Nate walk away.

Nate's head is down as he walks while still being mindful to not run into anything as he walks. He finds himself in a forest and raises his head enough to watch even better for anything so as to not run into them. He pauses to look up to the sky through the gap of the trees since they are big enough to let him fit comfortably through.

A flash of thunder goes by then rain begins pouring as the thunder roars.

Nate lowers his head and continues moving now looking for shelter from the rain. He turns and finds a house that looks like some sort of storage area with the door wide open. He heads over to it and moves inside finding that it is a nice size. He settles down at the back on the hay there finding he can easily touch the three walls by him. He lays his head down and closes his eyes as he tries to get some more rest still feeling a little tired.

A blonde boy that looks to be two years older than Nate comes in glancing back to make sure he wasn't followed. He plops down to sit by the hay only to turn grabbing something from under the hay. He pulls out a book and turns so his back is to the hay while he brushes hay off the book.

The book is a book about the magical world but since his father, who is the only family member he has left, doesn't believe that there really is a magical world with their world the blonde had to keep the book he bought hidden.

The blonde has been fascinated by this mysterious magical world and has been working on secretly studying it. He opens his book to begin looking through it reading from where he left off.

When suddenly there is a dragon cry that almost sounds like a sigh behind him making him freeze.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Nice…. To meet you?

Nate raises his head opening his eyes and turns to look to the blonde boy just as the blonde boy turns to him with wide eyes.

The blonde jumps to his feet turning his body so he is facing Nate as he closes the book.

Nate gets up as the blonde starts backing away towards the door clutching the closed book to his chest. He starts to follow the other as the blonde continues to back away.

The blonde trips over a rock after a few steps outside as he falls onto his butt. He drops the book that lands beside him.

Nate exits the storage house and looks at the blonde who stares back in fear and a little wonder. He glances only to notice the book that had fallen open to the page about wizards. He perks up when he sees this as he gets an idea since the book is with the blonde then maybe the blonde is a young wizard who can help him.

The blonde turns to scramble to his feet to get away so his back is to Nate when Nate suddenly grabs the back of his long sleeved black shirt picking him up.

Nate gets the blonde to his feet then lets go of the shirt.

The blonde grabs a stick that has about two leaves on it only to slightly turn to Nate so his side is facing Nate.

Nate gently grabs the blonde's arm that's holding the stick since he knows he has to be mindful of his sharp teeth. He tugs the blonde closer so the end of the stick hits the brooch's center.

The brooch shimmers for a moment and the two watch, Nate hopeful with the blonde surprised, the stick gain some magical sparkles around it only for the sparkles to vanish with the leaves crumbling to ash.

Nate's face falls in disappointment and turns away to now face the storage building as he sits down with a dragon sigh.

The blonde blinks and glances to the book seeing what page it's on then he looks back to the dragon lowering the stick. He's a farm boy and not a magician but he can see that the dragon needs help with something. He turns grabbing the book and begins flipping through it looking something he sure he spotted when he first flipped through it. He stops at the page and blinks quickly scanning the information.

Spiral mountain a place that holds a powerful magic crystal but is protected by a crowd of so far unbeatable dragons.

He perks up and lowers the book to look to Nate, though to him Nate is just a dragon right now, so he goes over to the other tapping on the top of his tail.

Nate turns to look to the blonde who raises the book showing the mountain. He perks up and turns more to read it. He smiles at this and the blonde smiles more seeing this. He nods letting the blonde know yes.

The blonde lowers the book when he sees this. "The names Mihael." He says.

Nate tries to tell the other his name but it comes out a slight dragon roar.

"You really can't talk." Mihael says to himself as this is his first time meeting a real dragon and he knows you can't always trust what you read.

But with the spiral mountain thing he knows that right now they need to trust the book.

Nate gets up scooping Mihael onto his back.

"Wait!"

Nate pauses and looks to Mihael as best he can.

"Let me get a bag first. So we can carry the stick and book just in case." Mihael climbs down. "I'll be right back." He puts the book along with the stick on a rock then hurries back to grab a bag from his home.

Nate sits down again and watches the book waiting for Mihael to return.

…..

Lauran growls seeing that Nate is getting help so gently swipes the crystal to search to see if someone was sent out after Nate.

What she sees is…..

A person is in full armor and is right now walking to the edge of the hill looking out trying to see if he can spot the dragon that every human doesn't know the true identity of which is Nate. The person turns just in time to see Nate take to the sky, though at this distance the person can't see Mihael, heading away from him. The person's hands clench in anger and the person turns quickly dashing to the horse that was brought on this journey to chase after Nate.

Lauran continues to watch this all happen as she switches back to Nate and Mihael.

…..

Nate is flying still a little clumsy at flying but he has a better grasp at it then the first time he did it.

Mihael has his arms around Nate's neck as they fly. He has never been this high up before….. And in truth…. It's actually kind of scary….. He holds a little tighter to Nate now glad that he snuck out with a bag for this adventure as he could have easily lost the book at this point without the bag.

Nate flickers his eyes back to Mihael and takes pity swooping downwards landing on the ground doing better than last time.

Mihael had closed his eyes when Nate swooped down but once they have landed he opens one eye hesitantly. He opens the other and sits up only keeping one hand on Nate's neck to keep himself stable.

Nate turns his head to look to Mihael in worry.

"Thanks for letting us rest a moment." Mihael says climbing down.

The two move to a large rock by a river and Mihael sits down on the rock.

Nate stays standing behind Mihael watching the other.

Mihael takes the bag off of his bag and he takes out the book flipping to the page that they need. He looks at it as he tries to figure out how far they are from spiral mountain. "Ok. According to this book we just need to keep going in that direction and we should find it." He points in the direction they were going.

Nate nods and moves to beside the rock lowering himself to let Mihael on.

Mihael looks uncertain. "Um. A few more moments?"

Nate raises his head and nods in understanding.

Mihael decides to try something and takes out the stick he decided to keep with him to try make sure the dragon trusts him in trying to help.

Nate watches Mihael wondering what he is doing.

Mihael spins the stick in his hand as he whispers to himself. "I'm not a magician but it sparkled after tapping that jewel. What if that means that it can now preform magic?"

Nate heard him just enough, since it was a whisper, to understand what the other is saying.

Mihael may not be a wizard but Nate knows that right now Mihael is the only one that can help him to get back to normal. He looks up from the stick glancing around wondering what he can test it out on deciding to find something before checking the book for anything that he can try.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: The knight and the dragon.

He decides to try it on a large leaf on the ground by the river. "Ok." He says only to quickly look through the book. "Hmm….. Ah!" He finds a page that looks good to try.

Nate looks over Mihael's shoulder to see what he has come across.

Mihael turns with a smile to Nate and holding the book as well as the stick in one hand he raises his other hand only to pet the underside of Nate's jaw on the opposite side than the one closest to him.

Nate makes a pleased sound as Mihael pets him like that for a moment in which he must admit doesn't feel that bad.

Mihael stops and lowers his hand turning to the leaf as he grabs the stick with the hand that was petting Nate. He raises it and concentrates.

Nate watches wondering what is going to happen.

Mihael closes his eyes taking a deep breath before opening his eyes with a look of determination. He moves the stick in a small motion before gesturing in the direction of the leaf.

A small ball of light zips out of the tip of the stick that hits the leaf.

The leaf bursts into a small flame.

Nate looks slightly disappointed knowing that Mihael was trying to make the leaf float or change color as that was what the page was talking about. He looks to Mihael only to smile when he sees Mihael looks amazed and happy about it doing anything at all.

Mihael turns to Nate as the two share a smile with each other.

Nate lowers himself inviting Mihael on as he knows they need to get going.

Mihael gets up kicking some dirt onto the small flame though the ground is damp so it wasn't really in danger of catching fire. He puts the two items back into the bag that he makes sure is safely on his back and hesitantly gets onto Near's back once again. He puts his arms around Nate's neck to not fall off.

Nate spreads his wings and takes to the sky as he finds he is getting better at this flying thing.

Mihael finds that though it's not as bad as the first time it's still scary so he doesn't let go of Nate's neck as they fly off to find the spiral mountain.

Nate keeps flying and a little later as the sun is setting making the sky orange he sees what looks like it could be spiral mountain up ahead. He lands on a cliff pretty well this time.

Mihael raises and digs the book out of the bag to look for the page so they can confirm that this place is spiral mountain. He finds the page and looks at the drawing only to lower the book to look to the mountain. "Well this is it. Spiral mountain." He let's Nate know.

Nate spreads his wings.

"Whoa! Wait!" Mihael says quickly making Nate pause and glance back to him. "It says that it is guarded by dragons. Maybe we should be careful."

Nate blinks then looks back to spiral mountain. He knows that Mihael is right that they should be careful since if this place is protected by other dragons they might be in trouble if they have to fight.

Mihael puts the book in the bag and makes sure he is ready if Nate does try to fly again.

Nate takes to the air as he swoops down to the ground at the base of the mountain to see if they can get close to it first.

Neither notice the person in armor watching them from pretty the ground by the bottom of the cliff.

The person grabs the bow and arrows that the person brought along and the person gets ready to try to hit Nate.

Nate is about to land when the arrow sent by the person strikes his wing making him roar in pain. He begins falling and quickly grabs Mihael moving him into his arms to protect the other from the impact that will happen.

They crash to the rocky ground with Nate taking the hit since he is protecting Mihael.

Nate let's Mihael get onto the ground and he turns, careful of Mihael, to get up.

They both turn when they hear someone approach only to see the man in armor.

The person in armor has the bow and arrows put away on the horse that is over by where the person was standing when the person shot the arrow.

Mihael thinks quickly and grabs the stick from his bag. He doesn't know how much magic this stick has so he tries to defend Nate by flicking it which sends a small ball shooting towards the armored person.

The person leans to the side making the ball fly past him and hit a moth making it burst into flames that makes it fall to the rocky ground. The person raises the sword only to use the side of the blade to knock Mihael away.

Mihael is thrown to the side landing on the ground as the stick is thrown off to somewhere but he didn't see where.

Nate growls and gets up quickly moving in front of Mihael with a roar in warning to the armored person to back off.

Mihael is a little surprised at this but then turns around looking to the mountain.

Maybe if they can get closer to the top that appears to be the way in then they can get the protectors to come after the armored person.

He turns rushing to start climbing only to get to the first ledge since there is a spiraling ledge so you can walk up and down the mountain on the spiral ledge. He turns seeing Nate snap at the armored person who jumps back to avoid it.

The armored person slashes at Nate who turns his head just in time to make it become just a cut on his cheek.

Nate growls and opens his mouth blasting fire at the armored person who quickly moves back to avoid being hit by the flames.

Mihael whistles making Nate stop shooting fire and turn to look at him. He gestures for them to go to get up the mountain.

Nate turns and joins Mihael as they begin climbing since Nate's wing is hurt making him unable to fly at the moment since he doesn't want to risk it. He pauses at the ledge only to turn around to look at the armored person.

The armored person notices that the two are going to climb the mountain as the flames die out with really nothing to keep it going. He races towards the mountain to begin climbing it hurrying as fast as he can up it.

Nate turns and nudges Mihael to let him know to go quickly.

They climb the mountain together with Nate following Mihael and to climb it quicker they are going straight up instead of on the spiral.

The armored person is a little behind but is right on their tail.

Nate scoops Mihael to be on his back only to continue to climb the mountain.

The armored person moves around to the side seeing a quicker way.

Nate makes it to the ledge and turns not seeing the armored person so he hurries as he begins to head to follow the spiral now.

But the armored person gets onto the ledge quickly raising his sword as Nate skids to a stop.

The armored person slashes Nate hitting him right where the brooch is but manages to make the slice reach on the underside of it as the slice is deep as well as a little long.

Nate roars in pain as he rears his head back then turns quickly moving up the rest of the way up the mountain as his strength starts to weaken.

That slice was very damaging.

The armored person continues his following but is accidently knocked to a lower ledge when Nate swings his tail when he turns.

Nate reaches the top feeling weak only to slip down the side skidding on his stomach as Mihael holds onto him.

Lauran had flown to a rock no other dragon was at to watch what happens when she saw that the two will be reaching the top of the mountain.

The great dragon council watch as Nate hits the pathway leading to the crystal making Mihael be knocked off.

Nate whines as one of his front legs get a little pain as his eyes closed tightly getting ready for impact and now he lays there on the ground.

The armored person reaches the top and looks down into the mountain.

The great dragon council all seem to agree to watch what will happen for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: A quest's end…..

Nate gets up only to wince as he tries to put weight on his one leg so he keeps it raised off of the ground. He begins limping towards the crystal.

Mihael gets up only to look beside him where he sees blood. He turns worriedly to Nate seeing him weakly limping towards a crystal.

A little in front of the crystal unable to touch it since there is a gap between him and the crystal.

The armored person makes it onto the pathway to the crystal as he slid down carefully to get there. He watches for a few moments before moving forward to move around to the side though neither Nate or Mihael notice as the armored person stands in the direction Nate's back is facing.

Mihael races over to Nate only to fall to his knees by Nate's head and though he is facing the direction of the armored person he doesn't notice him. He reaches over bringing Nate's head into his lap as he looks worried and scared for the other.

Nate blinks his eyes open to half way weakly and he stares at the crystal that is no longer projecting any images except any reflection that can be seen through it's own soft glow.

There is a shimmer in the crystal for a moment that causes a small sparkle to appear in Nate's eyes for a second or two.

The armoured person watches this go down as he still has his sword drawn just in case. He stands tall in pride of a mission or well quest well done.

Nate lets his eyes slip closed.

Mihael watches in sadness and slight horror hoping that this just can't be the end.

The cut pun area of the brooch that is keeping the brooch attached to Nate, by being attached to a scale or two, is weakened and finally gives up holding the brooch's weight.

The brooch falls off no longer being securely held on and it falls to the floor causing the jewel to break; as it hits the ground at the right angle to do so.

The crystal glows a touch brighter for a moment.

In that moment Nate is surrounded by light blue light as the two humans watch in surprise as Nate is being transformed.

Mihael blinks in surprise and his expression turns to surprise as this happens.

Nate is turned back to his human self with the wounds being healed by the crystal and the crystal makes sure he is dressed in his normal attire.

The crystal goes back to how it was glowing before when Nate is human once again as the light around Nate vanishes.

Mihael is now cradling Nate in his arms as best as he can do as Nate is laying on the ground other than the upper part of his body Mihael is holding. He stares in shock at the fact he is now holding a beautiful male in his arms.

The armoured person is frozen at shock at Nate's transformation.

Nate begins to awaken and blinks opening his eyes to slits for the first few blinks then he blinks opening his eyes to half way. He looks up to Mihael meeting his gaze as their eyes lock on to each other. He blinks again but keeps his eyes half open still and he smiles at Mihael.

The armoured persons sword clatters to the ground catching the attention of Mihael and Nate who turn in surprise as the armoured person drops the sword. The armoured person falls to be on the persons hands and knees lowering the persons head causing the helmet to fall off and to roll a little away.

The helmet stops rolling after only getting a little away from where it first hit the ground.

Mail looks up with slightly messy hair due to the helmet and he looks upset as well as apologetic at Near. His eyes make it look like he is so upset at himself that he could cry. "Nate... I'm... I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

Nate sits up in surprise, Mihael moves in time to avoid a collision with his chin and Nates head, as he stares at Mail. He reaches a little out to Mail only to stop and bring his arm back to his chest.

A small spark of anger igniting in his eyes.

He turns away angry and upset as a gesture of defiance as well as rejection.

Mail blinks in sadness but he blinks letting his face fall to sadness and understanding before lowering his head slightly.

Nate turns to look to Mihael sharing a smile with him.

Laura suddenly flies over and lands between the three while staying where the three can generally see each other. She noses the broken jewel towards Mail then raises her head with a snort as she stares at Mail expectantly.

Mail realizes that this is the mother of the baby he had slaughtered. He spares a final glance to Lauran before lowering his head in acceptance of whatever punishment he will receive.

Lauran leans down and using some of her magic mixed with some of the magic from the crystal that she gets from it to do this, she breathes a small bit of flame to go around and on Mail.

Nate and Mihael watch to see what will happen as Mail is not screaming as he would if he were burning.

Mails body glows and his size begins to shrink until the flames die out along with the glow. He raises his head with a dragon chirp now as a child dragon that looks like the one he murdered if the child had been male and his jewel as well as eyes are the same shade of green from his former human self's eyes.

It's obvious that Lauran has changed Mail from human to a child dragon, the same age as the one he slaughtered, to take the place of the one he killed.

Lauran moves around only to lower her head picking Mail up by the scruff then she begins to head away. She stops by the helmet only to use one of her front paws to knock it hard enough to fall down to the bottom of the inside of the mountain.

If you fell down there you would most definitely die and the way to go down there is to walk off the path to the crystal or the ground the crystal is on.

She then continues a few more steps before spreading her wings taking off.

Mihael turns to Nate. "Come. We should get going." He says as Nate turns to him. "But can I ask who that was?"

"An old love interest. Before I was turned into a dragon I held affection for him." Nate tells Mihael. "I turned into a dragon after I put on the brooch he gave me which must have been from a dragon possibly a child. However after I was turned into a dragon he found me and attacked thinking that I was a dragon who killed me or eaten me or something. That dragon that took him away could have been the mother so she wanted Mail to suffer after he probably killed her child so now he's lost the one he loves and he now must spend the rest of his life as a dragon. He didn't love me enough to realize what had truly happened or see that it was me until I was transformed back."

"Ah." Mihael nods. "Alright. Well then let's go. I'm sure he won't be needing his horse now. So we can use it."

"You'll take me home?" Nate asks.

Mihael nods with a smile.

"Then will you stay with me?" Nate asks.

Mihael blinks in surprise. "You want me to stay with you?"

Nate nods then places a gentle kiss to Mihael's cheek. "Yes. Unlike Mail you didn't try to attack me or anything. You decided to help me out all the way to the end. That's why I'm hoping you'll stay with me."

Mihael blushes then smiles. "Sounds good." He accepts.

This makes Nate smile.

The two get up and glance to the great dragon council.

The great dragon council turn away and head into the shadows behind them seeming content with how things played out.

Mihael takes the lead and soon they are climbing up the way that they slid down from though now Nate will never be a dragon again instead being able to live as a human once more.

Nate's foot slips almost making him fall but Mihael reacts quickly and grabs Nates arm since they are almost side by side.

"You ok?" Mihael asks with his eyes on Nate.

Nate nods looking at Mihael. "Yes. Thank you." He gets a good grip again to continue.

Mihael lets go of Nate and they turn back to what they are doing as they continue to climb.

Once they reach the top they stand there and look at the horizon as the sun is almost set.

"It's supposed to be a full moon today. That'll at least help with the lighting." Nate says.

Mihael nods. "Yes. It will." He says in agreement.

The two begin moving once again as they head down the mountain; they first climb down by using the spiral path but when they realize that'll take too long they carefully climb down like how they climbed up.

Once they reach the bottom it's almost dark so they look around for Mails horse heading to the area they saw it.

"Oh yeah isn't Mail a member of the guards?" Mihael asks.

"Mhm." Nate nods. "Well he was. He's now off to live as a dragon."

"So you live in the city?" Mihael asks.

"Yes I do." Nate confirms.

"Ok." Mihael says not bothered by it.

They find the horse and approach it.

Nate moves forward only to raise a hand to pet the horse. "Hello Cloud." He greets the horse.

Cloud snorts in greeting.

"Cloud?" Mihael raises an eye brow.

"Apparently it's a character from Final fantasy." Nate explains. "Mail did enjoy video games when he had the time to play them."

"Ah." Mihael nods.

Nate turns to Mihael. "Have you ever ridden a horse before?" He asks.

"A few times in a controlled environment. My father would teach me to ride when we had some free time when neither of us had work to do and when he could catch me before I snuck off to check out the magic book." Mihael lets him know.

"Ok. I'll get us there then. Climb on behind me." Nate gets up and grabs the reigns.

Mihael moves and carefully moves to get on behind Nate. He settles in as Nate moves forward to allow this as they squish together on the saddle as best as they can. He places his hands on Nate's shoulders.

"Let's go Cloud." Nate says and gently taps Cloud's sides with his heels making sure it's hard enough to get Cloud going.

Cloud gets moving and Nate pulls the reigns getting him to turn around only to start galloping off in the direction they came to head home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Where home is.

Mihael is glad that the crystal made sure Nate had clothes on when he transformed back to a human form.

It could have been awkward otherwise.

After a bit Mihael can see the place he met Nate up ahead.

"We're almost at my place." Mihael says.

Nate nods. "Yes. Yes we are." He agrees.

They make it to the spot when a man comes into view coming to the area.

Nate moves towards the man then stops Cloud letting Mihael hop off.

"There you are!" The man says sternly.

"Hello." Mihael greets. "I can explain."

Nate hops off of Cloud and goes to stand next to Mihael. "I'm sorry sir for taking your son for a bit." He says deducing who this is as it is obvious. "But it was for something important."

The man looks to Nate in shock. "Nate? The son of the Duke and Duchesses!" He gasps then quickly bows. "Please excuse any rudeness from me."

Mihael turns to Nate in surprise. He's only heard about him before but with Nate being a common name he didn't think right away that this Nate was the son of the Duke and Duchesses. He also doesn't go to the city much so he only knows so much about the ruling family but it's all pretty much everything he generally needs to know.

"You are a worried parent." Near says. "I can understand your first reaction." He assures the other. "He will be coming with me right now."

The man nods. "Of course."

Nate turns to Mihael. "Ready?"

Mihael nods and the two get back on Cloud only to head off on their way.

They arrive and Nate takes them straight to the castle.

Nate allows some servants to take Cloud once him and Mihael get off as they have reached the castle. He leads Mihael inside and he heads straight to the throne room.

A pretty woman with long white hair and mahogany eyes and a male with light blonde hair and deep silver blue eyes are there. They turn as Nate and Mihael enter.

The woman rushes over and hugs Nate as a few tears of happiness fall down her cheeks. "Oh thank the heavens you're safe!"

"What happened son? And what happened to Mail?" The male asks coming over to them as well.

"Well he killed a dragon's baby to give me a brooch. It ended up turning me into a dragon as the mothers revenge. Mihael here helped me make it to transform back into a human. The mother dragon turned Mail into a child dragon to take the place of the one that he killed." Nate summarizes what had happened to them.

"Ah." The male nods as he seems to at least get his head around most of the story. "I see. Well I'm just glad to see you back safe and sound." He raises a hand and gently ruffles Nate's hair before bringing his hand back to his side.

"And thank you so much Mihael." The woman turns to said blonde smiling brightly. "Thank you for helping our dear little Nate and thank you for getting him back safely to us."

"It was an honor to help." Mihael responds respectfully as he dips his head to also show respect.

The woman lets go of Nate. "Where do you live Mihael?"

"On a farm." Mihael responds.

"Would you like to stay here?" The woman asks.

Mihael blinks surprise at this offer.

Nate moves closer to Mihael.

Mihael turns to look into Nate's eyes and like a spark shooting between them he comes to a decision. He turns back to Nate's parents. "That sounds nice." He agrees.

"Great!" Nate's mother says happily. "I'll make sure a room is ready for you." She heads off to go make sure that someone does that with her husband following after her.

Nate moves a little more closer to Mihael and reaches out to gently take Mihael's hand.

Mihael blinks and blushes a little only to turn to Nate.

Nate slightly glances away as if in a shy manner. "I hope you don't mind." He says.

Mihael smiles and intertwines their fingers. "I don't mind." He says.

Nate smiles and leans against Mihael happily. "I know it might sound cliché or stupid but I fell in love with you after what you did for me."

Mihael feels his heart skip a beat. "Same to you. When I looked into your eyes I just knew." He responds.

"This is your new home now." Nate says closing his eyes softly.

"It's only home because you're here." Mihael responds and smiles in victory when he sees a soft blush grace Nate's cheeks.

The two lived happily together and they eventually took over when Nate's parents passed away.

….

Lauran walks out of the cave as the sun sets. She turns as the young dragon Mail follows after her only to stop next to her. She lowers her head and Mail happily puts his front feet on her snout.

Mail grew up to be a powerful dragon but as taught by Lauran he stayed away from humans.

Mail's P.O.V.

It's been years… I'm all grown up now.

I come out of the cave I have made my home since I left my home with Lauran. I spread my wings and take off heading to find food. I spot some sheep and I am about to swoop down to grab one as I don't see any humans when a growl makes me look up. I hover in the air as I found myself facing a beautiful chestnut dragon.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demands. "I am going after these sheep!"

"And I am going after you." I respond moving closer to the female making her blink in surprise.

"What?" She questions.

"Names Mail." I let her know. "And you are?"

"Linda." She responds.

"How about you come with me back to my cave to let us get to know each other." I offer.

She blinks. "Are you hitting on me?"

"May~be." I hum.

Linda blinks again at this. "No one has ever wanted to be with me before." She admits a little softly looking down.

I reach a paw out and place it on her shoulder getting her to look to me. "Then let me be the first."

She smiles happily to me.

And thus I found my mate.

She moved into my cave with me because she really liked it compared to her cave.

I'm glad that I found a beautiful mate to have.

This is our home together and the home of any babies we might have.

I'm pretty happy with my life here with her.

No one's P.O.V.

And everyone lived happily.

The end.

AN:

I didn't expect this story to be long but I hope you enjoyed anyways.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Mello.


End file.
